A well known and well received quick-release connector at this time has plug and receptacle parts that are quickly and easily mated together for interconnecting cable wires to one another. When in the released condition for testing or working on the different parts of electrical apparatus to which they are connected, pins and sockets of the connector parts are exposed to contamination by moisture, dirt, dust or other foreign objects as well as the possibility of damage, such as bending of the pin contacts. In addition, when so releasd the electrical parts are exposed to pollution from external sources of radio frequency and electromagnetic interference, as well as electromagnetic pulse interference, or the possibility of themselves serving as sources of radio frequency or electromagnetic interference to other equipment.